Big Girls Cry
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Una vez salida de rehabilitación donde el consumismo toma su vida, Sherry vuelve a su vida diaria sin esperarse que el encuentro de alguien le haga cometer el peor de los errores. [Secuela de "Chandelier" y segunda parte] -Inspirado en la canción de Sia "Big Girls Cry"-


**Aquí la secuela de "Chandelier"**

 **Notas de autor: Habrá una tercera parte de esta historia para ver cómo es que termina la protagonista.**

* * *

Giré la perilla de la puerta y, al abrirla lentamente, entré dando un giro sobre mi eje para volver a cerrarla sobre mi eje una vez dentro del departamento. Ya no olía como antes. A las botellas de alcohol sobre la mesa o los cigarrillos viejos de papá. Era ahora un aire tan puro como el de afuera, limpio y puro. Sólo que el paisaje no era el apropiado. Botellas vacías a un costado del sillón. Otras tantas sobre la mesa de la televisión y por encima de la mesa. Más a continuación en la cocina cuando caminé hacia ella, observando que todo estaba igual como lo dejé antes de mi rehabilitación. Eso fue hace unos meses desde que me mudé, nadie vino y no hay registro de revuelos de papeles. Nada de facturas ni correos. Sólo la soledad absoluta y de cementerio.

Me devolví a la sala de estar, caminando hacia mi habitación abandonada. Estaba en ruinas. Las sábanas dispersas por todas partes, una almohada encima de la cómoda y otra en el suelo apoyada al costado de la cama. Comprendí que así fue mi vida pasada. Un completo desastre del cual ni me había percatado. Tomaba todo a la ligera, sin pensar meticulosamente la situación. Comencé con cuidado a tomar cada prenda y devolverla a su cómoda de manera ordenada y prolija. Seguí con hacer la cama, estirar las sábanas y luego reacomodar las almohadas en su debido lugar. Ahora me acuclillaba para tomar las botellas vacías de cerveza y tirarlas junto con las cajas de cigarrillos dentro de una bolsa plástica renegrida para arrastrarla como si de un cadáver se tratase. De cierta forma, lo era. Era el cadáver de mi vida pasada pintada en etiquetas de venta de cigarros o de la combinación de malta y alcohol en la parte trasera de las botellas.

«Menuda vida tuve»

Caminé a paso lento, arrastrando los pies y la bolsa detrás de mí desmoronándome anímicamente. Balbuceé algunas palabras que ahora no recuerdo, le hablaba a la pared, de eso sí me acuerdo. Más otras cosas no. Sólo seguí limpiando mi hogar en silencio sepulcral, sin amigos para conversar, sin nadie pero ventilando el ambiente con la luz enceguecedora de una nueva mañana. De una nueva vida para no arruinar por un hombre ni el amargo sabor de la malta y la adicción del tabaco y el alcohol.

Respiré hondo titubeando unos segundos sobre qué comentar con el aspecto actual de mi departamento. Es distinto. Se ve más limpio, un lugar más sano y libre de agentes contaminantes. Más eso no le quita lo vacío, lo solitario de vivir allí. Si no fuese por las voces de la televisión, esto sería una imitación de cementerio. Oscuro, solitario y muerto. Y sería yo el espectro del lugar. Siguiendo una secuencia estricta. Chequear mi teléfono (sin nada en lo absoluto), finjo estar ocupada, ordeno algo de la cómoda. Es una agonía letal y de menos reconfortante. "Agónica compañía" la etiqueté.

El timbre suena minutos después de que me haya sentado a mirar televisión. Dejé la computadora a un lado y caminé dubitativa hacia la puerta. El abrirle o no abrirle a quien sea quien estuviese del otro lado. Tal vez otro de esos chicos como los del bar. O tal vez no.

—¿Sherry?—la voz del otro lado al tocar, de una extraña forma me resultaba familiar—. Sherry, ¿estás aquí?

Era él, quien menos quería ver. Causante de mi atroz pasado y agónico presente. No avancé, quedé helada tras escuchar el repiqueteo de los golpes nuevamente con esa voz masculina tras ellos.

Conté, tal cual lo hacía anteriormente.

«1…2…3»

Seguía insistiendo, la puerta sonaba y sonaba. No paraba. Quise desfallecerme en ese mismo instante cuando de golpe los repiqueteos pararon. Suspiré aliviada y me devolví a mi habitación hastiada. Sólo acompañarme con un trago del whisky restante de mis días pasados. Era amargo y ardía en mi garganta. La derretía dolorosamente como cuando el agua caliente toca un hielo y éste se lastima instantáneamente.

Tiré la botella contra la pared haciéndola trizas, no quería volver a esos hábitos. No ahora que estoy mejor sin ellos. En la puerta incesante seguían con sus repiqueteos. Opté por ignorar esos juegos porque no hay tiempo para juegos, no hay tiempo para este tipo de cosas. Tampoco lo habrá para el amor o el odio. No lo habrá. Finjo estar ocupada ordenando algunas cosas inexistentes alrededor del televisor con el volumen al máximo. Limpio la mesada de la cocina, tirando las botellas en una negra bolsa de consorcio. La anudé y la dejé a un lado para que no estorbase el paso. Volví a la habitación a limpiar los restos de las botellas que rompí. Un corte en el dedo y una lágrima en el ojo, cayendo en caída libre por el abismo de mi mentón. No fue por el corte sino por el dolor porque las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se están rompiendo pedazo a pedazo, luego son barridos para desecharlos con menudencia a la basura. Los tapan y hacen como que nada ocurrió. Mis ojos lloran al fin arruinando con descaro mi maquillaje. Ya a estas alturas no me importa si no me veo bonita con él, da igual si nadie se fija en eso. El timbre suena ahora, chirriante hasta perforarme los tímpanos con su estrepitoso ruido.

—Sherry—exclaman desde el otro lado acompañado de unos golpes secos contra la puerta. Es él y lo que menos quiero es verle—Sherry, por favor abre que necesitamos hablar.

Volví a contar llevando las manos a mi rostro, pintándome con cinismo los ojos con la sangre de mi mano cuando la apoyé sobre mi cara.

«1…2…3»

Así hasta haber formado al menos una centena de tríos. Todos formados por esos tres números. La sangre resbalaba y pintaba también el suelo, tiñendo la alfombra con un color rojizo metálico. Se escurría y yo sonreía, no entendía por qué pero lo hacía. Tal vez estaba feliz.

Feliz de poder acabar con todo esto. Dejar de ser un juguete para difamarme a la otra vida. De vivir libremente sin dolores ni penurias. Vivir plenamente sin estar viviendo. Caía lentamente, poco a poco sobre el suelo. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo aunque sonreía irónicamente. Estaba feliz. Y así quería estar; desahogándome de mis problemas en un llanto afligido y cansado con una sonrisa amplia en mis labios.

Porque las chicas grandes lloran…lloran hasta desfallecer.

* * *

 **Saludos,**

 **Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
